


Say my name

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Дети - существа любопытные, и поговорка про оторванный нос их не волнует. Даже если этот ребенок - Аркобалено Неба, даже если любопытство направленно на семерку самых сильных людей своего поколения.- А как тебя по-настоящему зовут?
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 26





	Say my name

Самые любопытные существа на планете — это дети. Верде, конечно, мог бы оспорить это утверждение, но мы при нем ничего такого говорить не будем и потому избежим долгих нотаций и рассуждений. Да, Верде, да, ученые тоже весьма любопытны.

Так вот, дети любопытны. Настолько, что их не пугают ни поговорки про оторванный нос, ни таскания прочь за уши. Особенно они не пугают, когда их ни разу не применяли на практике, да и какое любопытство может быть у той, кто могла предсказывать будущее. Юни Джиглио Неро всегда была спокойным ребенком, не ввязывающимся в неприятности, не доставляющим проблем, ее окружение ей умилялось, а многочисленные самоназванные дядюшки и тетушки внимательно следили, чтобы никто плохо не повлиял. Те, кто пытались, встречали кулак/дуло/самый худший свой кошмар — нужное подчеркнуть.

Именно поэтому никто не ждал подвоха, даже подозрительный ко всему и вся второй Да Винчи, ползущий по стенке, потому что спина от долгого сидения за огромным компьютером отказывалась работать в районе поясницы. Ему бы какое-нибудь адекватное Солнце в подмастерье, но Шоичи Ирие уже прибрал к рукам Бьякуран, а остальные мастера почему-то не обладали таким, на самом-то деле, популярным Пламенем. Жизнь явно желала, чтобы гениальные ученые померли от остеохондроза, и как можно быстрее, даже если у них пока его нет, да и куда тебе остеохондроз, если ты выглядишь, как малолетка.

— Дядюшка Верде! — отразился от каменных стен подвала звонкий голос, процокали по длинной лестнице каблучки, и перед Грозой предстало самое что ни на есть Небо с синими глазищами на пол-лица и широкой улыбкой. — А чего это вы… так? — она склоняет голову к плечу, недоуменно посматривая на раскорячившегося ученого, а тот только и может, что страдальчески вздыхать.

— Я не так, а вообще сейчас никак, дай отдохнуть, если с делом пришагала.

— А дядюшка Реборн говорит, что если человек много острит в ответ, то его жизнь укорачивается.

— Странно тогда, почему же твоего дядюшку Реборна до сих пор земля носит, — иронично фыркает юноша и тащится наверх, к упругим диванам с обитыми спинками, на которых можно растянуться и уснуть на ближайшие двенадцать часов. После трех бессонных суток — самое то.

— Потому что он сильный? — задумчиво прикладывает руку к подбородку девчушка, поднимаясь следом и падая рядом на потрепанный жизнью ковер.

— Потому что он жопа, — огрызается Верде, потирая виски и стягивая очки. Мир внезапно теряет четкость настолько, что собственная ладонь расплывается.

— Нет такого слова в приличном языке! — явно копируя кого-то, вскидывает палец Юни, но продолжает улыбаться. После того, как уже из невозможного будущего показались воспоминания, где она жертвует собой и погибает, эта улыбка стала цениться в разы сильнее.

— Странно, что человек есть, а слова для него нет, — привычно ворчит ученый и наблюдает за беловатым пятном, которое явно трясет сейчас головой и пододвигается поближе к свешенной руке, почти впритык к лицу.

— Да странно, — она настолько близко, что он видит ее практически четко. — Дядюшка, а как тебя по-настоящему зовут?

Верде замирает, натягивает на себя очки и вглядывается в лицо юной Джиглио Неро, выискивая хоть какой-нибудь подвох. Затем спрашивает:

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Ну интересно же! — выдает девочка неопровержимый аргумент, хлопая для убедительности себя по коленке. Ученый вздыхает. И еще раз. И еще раз для большей убедительности. И с горечью. И с отчаянием. Но смотрит Юни все с тем же упрямством, поэтому он выдает короткое «Динэр» и отворачивается от нее, шокировано моргающей глазами. Тишина, в которой мозг уже успевает задремать, длится недолго и разрывается восторженным выдохом:

— Капец красиво.

И шуршанием ручки.

— Э?

— Я запишу, чтобы ни за что не забыть! — чересчур громко выдает Юни, практически оглушив, чмокает в щеку и вылетает прочь с блокнотиком, прижатым к груди. Явно же понимает, что могут попытаться отнять.

Верде вздыхает вновь. Зевает. И поджимает под себя ноги, решив, что лучше уж отоспавшись разберется, что делать с неожиданным компроматом, чем сейчас

***

— Ну скажи-и-и, дядюшка Колоннелло! — Юни висит на его руке, как маленькая обезьянка, и слезать совсем не собирается. Лар посмеивается со своего места, посматривая на них и явно не думая, что, когда дойдет дело до нее, она расколется. — Скажи-и-и! — поджимает губы и сводит брови домиком. — Только честно!

— Я не люблю пиццу, — голос блондина звучит максимально задолбанно, и Юни тут же возмущается:

— Не то честно! Но я больше тогда не буду тебе ее предлагать! — кивает девочка, и смуглое лицо озаряет улыбка. Чудесный ребенок. Но слишком любопытный.

Юни преследует его с самого утра с одним-единственным вопросом, и, если честно, нервы-то уже начинают сдавать. Фалко сидит под потолком и насмешливо клокочет, наблюдая за мучениями хозяина, с которого никак не могу слезть.

— Как не то? Ты же просила сказать честно, вот я и признался, — жмет он уже порядком подзатекшими плечами и падает на диван рядом со своей женой. Смотрит на нее с мольбой, но в ответ лишь качают головой.

— Не! Честно признайся, какое у тебя настоящее имя!

— А вдруг я уже просто не помню?

— Но дядюшка Верде же помнит! — Юни отпускает руки от его бицепса и возмущенно ставит их в боки. — У тебя, что, такая плохая память?

Колоннелло вроде как невероятно возмущен, а вроде как не особо, потому что всплыл очень и очень неожиданный факт. Он заинтересованно наклоняется к девочке и спрашивает:

— А какое имя у Верде, кора?

— А ты сначала свое скажи! — ему показывают язык и упрямо хмурятся. Блондин считает про себя возможность разоблачения, закатывает глаза и коротко бросает:

— Райн.

— О-о-о! — сразу же воодушевленно вскидывается Юни, принимаясь вписывать новое имя в свой блокнотик. — А дядюшка Верде — Динэр, вот.

И пока Колоннелло хоть приблизительно пытается понять происхождение и не обманули ли несчастного ребенка, и не провели ли его самого, Джиглио Неро смотрит на Лар Милч молящим взглядом. Женщина невольно сочувствует ей, потому что мужчины в их семейке были довольно-таки упрямы, и качает сокрушенно головой:

— Только к Вайперу так сразу не иди, а то он еще разорить тебя всю свою семью заставит.

— А как вас зовут, тетушка?

— Клара, — просто отзывается Лар Милч, и ее стискивают в крепких-крепких объятиях. Колоннелло на фоне возмущается, почему такие же не достались ему, но Юни лишь тараторит быстро-быстро благодарности, напоследок кидает что-то наподобие «И все-таки женщины лучше мужчин!» и скрывается за дверью. Лар смеется, посматривая на оскорбленного мужа:

— Слыхал? Совсем нервы ребенку истрепали. Экая тайна — как звать вас.

— Но для чего-то же мы придумывали эти псевдонимы, — обиженно бурчит Колоннелло, но тут же расслабляется, когда его трепят за волосы и неожиданно мягко целуют в висок:

— Какой ты еще мальчишка.

— Эй, кора!

— И псевдонимы у вас дурацкие, такими темпами правда забудете свои настоящие имена.

***

Юни — умная девочка, и она не идет к иллюзионисту. Хотя, возможно, это случилось оттого, что на пути ей встретился Фонг. Он приветственно кивнул ей, улыбаясь, попытался обойти — и ему вновь встали навстречу. Шаг в сторону — и девочка повторяет за ним. И снова. И снова. Наверное, это такая случайность, думает китаец, перепрыгивая через нее, но когда его перехватывают за кончик косички, что на самом деле очень, очень, о-о-очень неприятно, то становится ясно, что все тут максимально специально.

— Что такое, Юни? — он легко подхватывает ее на руки, она обнимает его за плечи и покачивает ногами в воздухе. Потом смотрит на него пронзительно.

— Если я спрошу, ты ответишь?

Ему внезапно становится очень жутко, несмотря на всю жизнь, проведенную в мафии. Может, она узнала какой-то секрет страшный. Или что-то предсказала? Или?.. вдох. Выдох. Все должно быть гораздо безобиднее, чем кажется. Он искренне надеется на это.

— Смотря что ты спросишь, — уклончиво отвечает мужчина, вновь напрягаясь, когда прозвучал следующий вопрос:

— И ничего не потребуешь взамен? А то дядюшка Колоннелло потребовал, да…

Он клянется сам себе, что такие мысли, в которых старый товарищ выступает в роли того еще педофила, приманивающего детей конфетками, возникают совершенно случайно, это все мафиозная жизнь, да, это не желание гиперопеки.

— Разве могу я от тебя что-нибудь требовать? Ты же совсем ребенок, — улыбается ей Фонг.

— Ты тоже особо старым не выглядишь, дядя.

Ладно, тут не поспоришь. Он сейчас являлся едва ли не самым низким из их семьи.

— Так что ты хотела спросить? — все же подводит к изначальной теме китаец, вопросительно вздергивая брови. Девочка мнется, покусывает губы, теребит тонкую косичку пальцами.

— А тебя как по-настоящему зовут?

«И ради этого стоило меня напрягать настолько, будто сейчас расскажется, что мы завтра внезапно все умрем?» — звучит раздраженный голос в голове, но Фонг не позволяет ему прорваться в мир. Это же ребенок.

— Меня по-настоящему зовут Ханг.

— Ооо, у тебя, как и тетушки Лар, созвучно, — кивает Юни, выуживая блокнот и вписывая теперь и его туда. Он не может удержаться и смотрит краем глаза, но от него тут же закрывают все:

— Ты же говорил, что так ответишь, — хитро щурится она, и юноша кивает, соглашаясь и опуская ее на пол. Юни порывисто обнимает его за плечи и убегает куда-то в глубь дома.

Ему совершенно неинтересно, что там просил взамен Колоннелло. Вот совсем. Точно-точно. Но воображение — та еще сволочь, и, вздохнув, Фонг разворачивается на пятках, чтобы дойти до места, где предположительно мог быть Дождь, и допросить. Не просто так же в голове возникло сразу что-то неприличное.

***

Однако никакие советы от Лар Милч не помогают, когда оказывается, что Маммон — единственный, кто находится в шаговой доступности, потому что остальные опрошенные внезапно оказываются на заданиях. В шаговой доступности, это, конечно, то еще описание для главного штаба Варии. И Гамма по возвращению явно не будет доволен новостям о том, что девочка лазила в логове высокопрофессиональных убийц.

Так, видимо, думает и иллюзионист, появляясь совершенно бесшумно в тени одного из коридоров, и его укор чувствуется, несмотря на то, что его глаза скрыты привычным капюшоном. Ребенку, тем более, собственному Небу, предъявлять плату за то, что он выведет ее отсюда — такое себе. Поэтому он мысленно считает, чтобы потом поговорить с семьей Джиглио Неро о возмещении ущерба за его потраченные минуты, которые можно было бы потратить на более полезные дела.

— Пошли, — коротко говорит он, разворачиваясь и идя к ближайшему выходу, точно зная, что за ним следуют. Юни торопится, но не возникает, только дышит шумно-шумно от полубега. И прислоняется к перилам одной из лестниц, когда Вайпер уже собирался спустить ее вниз, к главному выходу. И чуть не переваливается через них, без удивления оказываясь подхваченной расплывчатыми зеленоватыми лианами. Предсказала, малявка.

— Дядюшка Маммон, — Юни висит в воздухе без смущения, без неловкости, без страха, и обращается к нему, в отличие ото всех аркобалено, именно так, как ему того хочется. Возможно, именно поэтому он сейчас вопросительно смотрит на девочку, а не телепортирует подальше, чтобы избежать нежелательного разговора. — Я тут спросить хотела: а как тебя по-настоящему зовут?

— Слишком дорогостоящий вопрос, — он опускает ее на порожки и спешит вниз. Джиглио Неро делает молящее лицо и надувает губы:

— Ну пожа-а-алуйста.

— Ну пожа-а-алуйста, — тянет она, цепляясь за полы длинного плаща.

— Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста, — ноет, растянувшись на заднем сидении дорогого автомобиля.

— Ну пожа-а-а-а-алуйста, — кривляется, когда ее снова подхватывают иллюзиями и подносят к дверям дома Семьи Вонгола. Уже порядком задолбавшийся Вайпер вздыхает. Закатывает глаза, вновь же, невидимо для всех, но почему-то всегда для этих же всех ощутимо.

— Это будет дорого стоить. Очень. Дорого.

— Ну давай без этого, дядюшка Маммон, — Юни подходит ближе и смотрит снизу вверх. Тянет руки. Отвратительно. Отвратительно то, что он, кажется, ей поддается. Потому что выпаливает быстрое и недовольное «Тхи Куи Бич» и исчезает в темно-синих языках пламени, пока девочка пытается повторить наслух. «Какое оно сложное!» — взвывает Юни и записывает то, что может. И искренне верит, что оно правильное. Пытается… верить, да.

***

— А меня же ты спросишь о том, какое мое настоящее имя? — внутрь врывается воодушевленный Скалл, который вообще-то должен быть рядом с Семьей Шимон, но кого это волнует, и подбегает к Юни, которая смотрит внимательно-внимательно и непонимающе:

— Ты правда так просто расскажешь?

— Ага, — кивает Облако, широко улыбаясь.

— О… — она смотрит изумленно. Она смотрит ошарашенно. А затем широко-широко улыбается, так, что, наверное, в эти секунды, шестерке завидуют абсолютно все из их странноватой семьи. — Правда? И как?

— Мое настоящее имя получше, чем у всех этих идиотов. Оно звучит как принц. По-английски. И пишется так же.

— Это потому что ты родился в королевской семье?

— О-о, нет, милая, я…

Скалл рассказывает о себе все и даже больше, травит байки из своей жизни гражданского, когда он был обычным каскадером. Юни жмется к его боку, улегшись на диване, и самозабвенно слушает, не отрывая от него взгляда. Остальные завистливо смотрят, потому что всех выучила жизнь не рассказывать о себе. Всех, кроме Скалла. Он хохочет, честно отвечает на вопросы, явно чувствует себя гордым родственником, который может предостеречь от различных провалов в обычном, немафиозном будущем. Выглядит даже приятно. Завидно. И имя приятное. Даже излишне пафосное. Но Юни нравится, и никто не смеет сказать ни слова, только посматривают раздраженно в затянутую кожей спину, когда юноша относит уже задремавшую девочку в ее комнату.

Первый раз, когда Скалл действительно на ступень выше других, кроме механики и удачливости.

Чертов Принц.

***

Рано или поздно тайное становится явным, и вот все уже знают примерно или точно имена друг друга. Ну как: все. Реборн не знает ни одного, и никто не знает его, потому что уже месяц тот на задании. Впору скучать, да только неохота. Лишь Савада выглядит как-то уж совсем опечаленно, и Юни, как еще одно Небо, старательно поддерживает его во всем, не понимая, что не так.

Юни ждет еще одного своего дядюшку, чтобы задать вопрос в последний раз и…

Просыпает.

Она слышит смех на кухне и знакомый низкий голос, и чуть ли не взлетает на кровати, быстро-быстро причесываясь, быстро-быстро натягивая на себя вчерашнюю одежду — и бежит в сторону звучащего разговора. И пугается, когда тот исчезает. И ударяет дверью несчастного босса Вонголы, который как-то подозрительно близко стоял рядом с дядюшкой. Тсунаеши тянет обиженное «И-тэ-тэ», посматривает как-то виновато, скрываясь в коридорах под предлогом работы, а Реборн смотрит вслед иронично, но, что ни странно, понимающе, затем опускает взгляд на Юни. Пока что он может гордиться самым высоким ростом среди всех бывших аркобалено.

— Привет, Юни, тебе что-то нужно?

— Да, — девочка улыбается и принимает загадочный-загадочный вид. — Как тебя по-настоящему зовут? — она уверена в своей победе и здесь, потому что уж сколько она тактик перепробовала, хоть одна должна сработать. Даже если, по сути, тактик и было две: с нытьем и без.

— А кто его знает, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Реборн и выходит из комнаты, и направляется в сторону, куда уже успел убрести Савада. Юни замирает в недоумении, явно не ожидая такого ответа.

Чего?

— Дядюшка, но ты же явно врешь, ну ты же наверняка все помнишь, — вьется рядом с ним девочка, пока юноша сидит в кабинете Десятого босса.

— Дядюшка, ну скажи! А я про имена остальных расскажу, — заискивающе улыбается она и разочарованно опускает уголки губ, когда получает в ответ недоуменное «А зачем мне это?». Дядюшка часто сидит с Савадой, иногда как-то очень близко (босс Вонголы всегда подрывается с места и уходит, чтобы дать этим двоим поговорить), иногда они даже завтракают вместе — и это мешает допросу. Ведь это дело только Семьи Аркобалено!

А глава их Семьи очень и очень сурова, как оказывается, потому что Юни приходит к ним с совершенно серьезным лицом и просит что-нибудь для подслушки. Колоннелло нервно хихикает, потому что, если б они не сдались, такая же участь постигла бы и их. Хотя, наверняка Реборну достанется больше, просто потому, что он якобы не помнит своего настоящего имени!..

А если правда не помнит?..

Стремно будет.

Киллер смотрит на ни разу не палящихся коллег, которые пытаются поставить всюду уже более незаметные жучки и камеры, и спорящих, нужно ли это делать в спальне. И в чужих спальнях. Не, ну ему все равно, что там они увидят, но спальню Капо трогать не надо, если не хотят познакомиться с свинцом. Тсунаеши попивает кофе рядом и посмеивается над какой-то там ошибкой Хибари во время задания. И даже это звучит интереснее, чем попытки выведать настоящее имя. Зачем это вообще надо? Его не продашь, не используешь, не факт, что Реборн даже отзовется на него, услышав.

— Не обращай внимание на слежку, когда я рядом с тобой, это просто у кого-то детство взыграло в причинном месте, — Савада, выглядящий как мужчина, смущается больше от легкого поцелуя, чем тот, кто выглядит едва вышедшим из пубертата. Ужасный опыт был — вновь переживать эти скачки гормонов и высыпание.

— Хорошо.

Реборн делает вид, что неуклюжая слежка не существует, что эта камера точно не видна — только удивляется про себя, почему нельзя было хоть немного постараться — и пытается понять логику. Он же сказал, что не помнит. А еще, он — профессионал. Так неужели малышка Юни подбила их на заведомо провальное дело? Будто он через день представляется реальным именем.

— Ты не сможешь его так узнать, — трепет короткие темные волосы юноша, и Джиглио Неро, кажется, правда обижается. Но потом заваливает его таким количеством имен, что к концу дня начинает пухнуть голова, но Реборн держится на своем упрямстве и гордости, и все время отвечает «Нет». Только лишь на внезапном «Иван» всплескивает руками, восклицает «Боже упаси» и все-таки уходит. В кабинет Десятого. Чтобы пожаловаться на потраченные нервы.

Выходит он оттуда с подозрительно припухшими губами.

— Я добьюсь ответа! — вскрикивает азартно Юни в первые дни.

— Ну скажи-и-и! — ноет под конец недели.

— Я сдаюсь, — вздыхает она, уложив голову на предплечья под насмешливым, веселым взглядом. Вайпер даже проникается каким-то уважением к Солнцу оттого, сколько тот держится, и по той же причине проникается неуважением Скалл. И смотрит злобно так исподлобья на чересчур довольного итальянца, который не в силах даже пожалеть вымотавшуюся девочку. Та только глазки и может строить.

— Ну, я предупреждал, что так будет, — посмеивается мужчина и поднимается из-за стола с чашкой эспрессо, намереваясь выйти из этой комнаты и никогда не возвращаться к этой теме.

— Эрнесто! — доносится Савадиным голосом откуда-то с глубины коридора, и Реборн, даже не задумавшись, выкрикивает в ответ недовольно:

— Чего надо? — и обмирает.

Смотрит на остальных аркобалено. Они смотрят на него. Юни, будто обретя второе дыхание, быстро-быстро вписывает имя последнего из дядь и теть в блокнотик и довольно улыбается.

— Мне кажется, или до того, как Десятый позвал, сенпай даже не реагировал на это имя? — задумчиво тянет Скалл и испуганно верещит, завидев направленный на него зеленый CZ.

— Не кажется, — хмыкает Верде.

— Вы не жильцы, — обреченно и зло выдыхает Реборн.


End file.
